Danger & Cat
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Sam & Cat go to Swellview to meet Dice's girlfriend Piper and the other cast of Henry Danger. Along the way, Piper and Dice end up getting kidnapped by Dr. Minyak so Kid Danger and Captain Man have to save them.


Chapter 1

"Hey Cat?" Sam said.

"Yeah?" Cat said.

"When's Dice coming over?" Sam said.

"He's not." Cat said.

"Why?" Sam said.

"He's visiting his girlfriend in a place called Swellview." Cat said.

"When the fuck did Dice get a girlfriend?" Sam said.

"Apparently a few months ago. He just told me." Cat said.

"Where's the city at?" Sam said.

"I think Wisconsin." Cat said.

"That's a nice state. I heard a superhero named Captain Man and his sidekick named Kid Danger protect Swellview." Sam said.

"So did I." Cat said.

(Scene changes to Swellview)

(Henry and Ray come down the tubes after fighting Jeff)

"Hey Hen how'd it go?" Charlotte said.

"Alright." Henry said.

"Guess which criminal it was?" Ray said.

"Jeff." Jasper said.

"Yep." Henry said.

"Isn't he the stupidest criminal in Swellview?" Piper said.

"Uh huh." Henry said.

"I can't believe your brother is a superhero sidekick." Dice said.

"Yeah." Piper said.

"What's you name again?" Schwoz said.

"It's Diceneo but my friends call me Dice for short." Dice said.

"You have really cool hair." Henry said.

"Thanks Kid Danger." Dice said.

"It's Henry." Henry said.

"Okay Henry." Dice said.

"So Dice are you really friends with Sam Puckett from iCarly?" Charlotte said.

"Yes I am Charlotte." Dice said.

"That's cool. iCarly was the best." Henry said.

"What's iCarly?" Ray said.

"A popular webshow that aired from 2007 to 2012." Dice said.

"It can't be popular if I haven't heard of it." Ray said.

"It's not for old people." Piper said.

"Piper that's rude." Henry said.

"I'm not old. I'm 37." Ray said.

Chapter 2

"Dice just texting me asking if we want to go to Swellview and meet his girlfriend." Cat said.

"Sure I'm down." Sam said.

"Hey guys." Nona said.

"Hey Nona. Sam I are going to a place called Swellview to meet Dice's girlfriend." Cat said.

"I didn't know Dice got a girlfriend." Nona said.

"Neither did we." Sam said.

"Can you look over the apartment while we're gone?" Cat said.

"Sure." Nona said.

"Also could you watch over Murf? Sam said.

(Murf bleats)

"Sure okay." Nona said.

"Thanks Nona." Cat said.

"He's a cute goat." Nona said.

"Yeah. I'm glad that bitch Dilben can' do anything now." Sam said.

"Sam I would go off at you for cussing, but I'm not your grandma, I know you're 25, and you're right. He's a slut." Nona said.

"He's a hoe. I wonder if he's still living here." Cat said.

"Well Cat since he haven't seen or heard of him since 2013, my guess is that he doesn't live here anymore." Sam said.

"Yeah if it's been 6 years, then he doesn't live here anymore." Nona said.

"When did it become 2019?" Cat said.

"The writer of this story decided to expand the timeline by 4 years." Sam said breaking the fourth wall.

"So Cat that means you and your friends not counting Trina or Sinjin, are 24 now." Sam said.

"I guess that means Dice is 17?" Cat said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"Well Sam and I are going to Swellview now. Bye Nona." Cat said.

"Bye." Sam said.

"Bye girls. Have fun." Nona said.

"Thanks for looking over our apartment." Cat said.

"You're welcome." Nona said.

Chapter 3

"Hey Dice I'm kind of wondering. How old are you?" Charlotte said.

"17. What about you?" Dice said.

"Henry, Jasper and I are 18 almost 19." Charlotte said.

"Piper's 14." Jasper said.

"I know that." Dice said.

"Yeah I told him." Piper said.

(Henry's phone dings)

"Piper we got to go home." Henry said.

"Kay Kay. Come on Dice." Piper said.

"I invited my friends over to your house if that was okay." Dice said.

"It's fine." Sam said.

"Yeah I always wanted to meet one of the iCarlys." Piper said.

"Can we come too?" Charlotte said.

"Yeah can we?" Jasper said.

"Sure." Henry said.

"Whatever." Piper said.

"Hey that's what Sam always says." Dice said.

"Really?" Piper said.

"Yeah. She loses her temper at times just like she does. Except she doesn't say 'I AM NOT OKAY'." Dice said.

(Scene transitions to the Swellview Air Port)

"Finally we're here." Sam said.

"Let's go find their house." Cat said.

(A few minutes later, they run into Henry and the others)

"Hey guys." Dice said.

"Hi Dice." Cat said.

"Sup." Sam said.

"This is my girlfriend Piper. That's her brother Henry and those are his friends Charlotte and Jasper." Dice said.

"So you're Kid Danger?" Sam said.

"How do you know?" Henry said.

"The voice, the height, and the hair color. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Sam said.

"So you're Sam from iCarly?" Charlotte said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"I loved iCarly." Charlotte said.

"It was very funny." Jasper said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

Chapter 4

"Mom, dad, we're home." Henry said.

"Hello." Kris said.

"Who are those two girls?" Jake said.

"That's Sam Puckett and Cat Valentine. They're Dice's friends." Piper said.

"Hello." Cat said.

"Sup." Sam said.

"Sam Puckett as in Sam from iCarly?" Jake said.

"You watched iCarly?" Sam said.

"Yeah. I showed it to my parents." Henry said.

"You were funny on iCarly." Kris said.

"Thanks uhh what's your last name?" Sam said.

"Hart." Kris said.

"Henry." Jasper said.

"What Jasper?" Henry said.

"Charlotte and I are going to go home now. We'll see you at work tomorrow." Jasper said.

"Bye Henry." Charlotte said.

"See ya guys." Henry said.

(After dinner)

"I'm going to go for a walk with Dice." Piper said.

"Okay Piper." Jake said.

"Let's go Dice." Piper said.

"Kay Kay." Dice said.

"Come on Cat let's find a hotel to stay at." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"You have a nice family Piper." Dice said.

"Thank you Dice." Piper said.

"Hold it right there you two." Dr. Minyak said.

"Dr. Minyak. What the fuck are you doing here?" Piper said.

"I'm here for revenge." Dr. Minyak said.

"Who is this guy?" Dice said.

"Dr. Minyak. He's a criminal. Le'ts go before he kidnaps us." Piper said.

"Too late. Nurse Cohort now." Dr. Minyak said.

(Dice and Piper go unconscious)

"That kid has great hair." Nurse Cohort said.

"Who cares. Grab them." Dr. Minyak said.

"Fine." Nurse Cohort said.

Chapter 5

"Henry." Kris said.

"Yeah mom." Henry said.

"Piper hasn't come back yet. Can you see if she's at Junk n' Stuff?" Jake said.

"Sure." Henry said.

(Henry heads outside and his watch beeps(

"Henry." Ray said.

"Yes Ray." Henry said.

"Your sister and boyfriend are missing. Come to the Man Cave now." Ray said.

"Bring doughnuts." Jasper said.

"Okay." Henry said as he runs into Sam Cat.

"Henry have you seen Dice or your sister?" Sam said.

"My boss thinks their missing. Want to come to the Man Cave?" Henry said.

"Sure." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"First I need to get doughnuts." Henry said.

(Scene goes to the Man Cave)

"Piper, Dice where are you?" Charlotte said.

"I'm here." Henry said.

"Henry why are these girls here?" Ray said.

"They're Dice's friends. They know about us and don't erase their memories." Henry said.

"Okay." Henry said.

"So are you sure Dice and Piper are missing?" Cat said.

"Piper didn't come home last night." Henry said.

"I'll find more info." Schwoz said.

"Who's the dude?" Sam said.

"That's Schwoz. He's the creator of the Man Cave. Schwoz that's Sam Puckett and Cat Valentine." Jasper said.

"You're Sam from iCarly." Schwoz said.

"Has everyone heard of iCarly but me?" Ray said.

"Yep." Charlotte said.

Chapter 6

"Let us out of here Minyak!" Piper said.

"No!" Dr. Minyak said.

"Who is this person anyways?" Dice said.

"Dr. Minyak. He holds a huge grunch for Captain Man Kid Danger." Piper said.

"So why'd he kidnap us?" Dice said.

"There's a fan club for Captain Man and Kid Danger called the Man Fans and I'm the president so he kidnapped me. I guess he kidnapped you since you're my boyfriend." Piper said.

"She's right. Nurse Cohort give me my PearPhone." Dr. Minyak said.

"Okay." Nurse Cohort said.

(Dr. Minyak calls the Man Cave)

"Someone wants to chat. Charlotte, Jasper, Schwoz, Sam, Cat go hide." Ray said.

"Let's blow our bubbles." Henry said.

(Henry and Ray transform into Kid Danger and Captain Man)

"Whoa." Sam said as Ray answers the chat.

"Hello Captain Man." Dr. Minyak said.

"What do you want Minyak?" Ray said.

"I just wanted to let you know that I kidnapped your president of your fan club and her boyfriend." Dr. Minyak said.

"Captain Man, Kid Danger help." Piper said.

"Dice?" Sam said.

"Who's that girl?" Dr. Minyak said.

"That's Sam. She won a contest to tour in the Man Cave." Henry lied.

"You're Sam from iCarly. That webshow sucked ass." Dr. Minyak said.

"Oh yeah well when I find out where you are I'm going to rip your head off you're fucking body." Sam said.

"Goodbye." Dr. Minyak said.

"This is bad. We got to save them." Henry said.

"We don't know where they are." Ray said.

"I do." Cat said.

"How?" Charlotte said.

"Sam put a tracking device on Dice." Cat said.

"Yeah I just have to track them down. (Sam tracks them) They're 5 miles away." Sam said.

"Wanna come with us to beat their ass?" Henry said.

"Sure. Cat stay here with the others. I don't want you getting hurt." Sam said.

"Kay Kay.

"Sam grab on." Henry said as the tubes come down.

"Whoa." Sam said.

"Up the tube." Henry and Ray said.

(Cheer Applause)

Chapter 7

"Let us out of here Minyak." Piper said.

"Never." Dr. Minyak said.

"Uh I have to go to the bathroom." Dice said.

"There's a sink over there." Nurse Cohort said.

"You expect us to pee in that sink?" Piper said.

"Your boyfriend doesn't seem to have a problem." Dr. Minyak said.

"Dice?" Piper said.

"Sorry Piper I couldn't hold it." Dice said.

(Scene cuts to Henry, Ray, and Sam)

"Okay we're almost there. I'm going to kick some asses." Sam said.

"How old are you Sam?" Kid Danger said.

"I'm 25. How old are you?" Sam said.

"18." Kid Danger said.

"Who cares about your age. Sam how far until we get to Piper and that kid with the great hair?" Captain Man said.

"We're one mile away." Sam said.

"So Sam do you like the Man copter?" Henry said.

"Yeah I do Kid Danger. It's very cool." Sam said.

"Schwoz build it." Henry said.

"What's a Schwoz?" Sam said.

"He was that bald guy in the Man Cave who has a weird accent." Ray said.

"Oh." Sam said.

"Yeah." Henry said.

"Why does he talk weird?" Sam said.

"I don't know." Henry said.

"He is weird though." Ray said.

"His sister acts like a horse." Sam said.

"Really?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Henry said.

Chapter 8

(Back at the Man Cave)

"How long has your friend been Kid Danger?" Cat said.

"Since July of 2014." Charlotte said.

"How long have you known it?" Cat said.

"I knew since September 2014." Charlotte said.

"I knew since July of 2016." Jasper said.

"I found out not too long ago." Piper said.

"I knew since November 2014." Schwoz said.

"Wow." Cat said.

(Video call)

"They're calling in." Charlotte said.

"Yo." Henry said.

"Hey did you find Minyak yet?" Charlotte said.

"We're almost to his destination." Sam said.

"How far are you from his destination?" Schwoz said.

"Less than a mile." Ray said.

"Good luck kicking their ass." Jasper said.

"Thank you Jasper." Henry said.

"Jasper it's not nice to cuss." Ray said.

"I'm 18 man." Jasper said.

"I mean it's not nice to cuss while at work." Ray said.

"Sorry." Jasper said.

"We're going to go now." Henry said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"Jasper you're not sorry for cussing are you?" Charlotte said.

"Nope." Jasper said.

"That's what I figured." Charlotte said.

Chapter 9

(Henry, Ray, and Sam find Minyak's hideout)

"Hello Minyak." Kid Danger said.

"Well well if it isn't Captain Man and Kid Danger. Oh and that girl from the dumb webshow iCarly." Dr. Minyak said.

"I'm going to kick your fucking ass." Sam said.

"My, my aren't we cussing today. Nurse Cohort attack." Dr. Minyak said.

"On it." Nurse Cohort said but she gets knocked out by Sam.

"Nurse Cohort? You made my assistant go unconscious." Dr. Minyak said.

"Yeah and I'm going to do the same to you." Sam said.

"Oh I'd like to see you try." Dr. Minyak said.

(Sam knocks out Dr. Minyak)

"Whoa she's good." Piper said.

(Sam takes out her butter sock and beats up Dr. Minyak)

"Take this you psycho bitch." Sam said.

"Dice, Piper you okay?" Henry said.

"Yeah." Dice said.

"Yeah." Piper said.

"Okay Sam I think he's had enough." Ray said.

"What's in that sock?" Piper said.

"Two pounds of frozen butter." Sam said.

(Henry unties Piper and Dice)

"The cops are on there way." Ray said.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Sam said.

"Nope." Dice said.

"Good." Sam said.

(Sam's phone rings)

"Who's calling?" Piper said.

"My roommate. Yeah Cat?" Sam said.

"Did you find Dice?" Sam said.

"Yeah I just beat the shit out of Minyak." Sam said.

"Butter sock?" Cat said.

"Yep." Sam said.

Chapter 10

(The cops arrest Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort)

"This isn't the last you'll hear of me. I'll be back. Just you wait." Dr. Minyak said.

"Take them away." Sam said.

"Let's head back to the Man Cave." Kid Danger said.

(Scene transitions to the Man Cave)

"Hey how'd it go?" Charlotte said.

"Great. Sam kicked Minyak's ass." Piper said.

"Are they in jail?" Schwoz said.

"Yep." Captain Man said.

"He's probably going to return again." Jasper said.

"That's what he said." Sam said.

"He always does. He has plans but fails. At this point I'm surprised he hasn't given up." Henry said.

"Piper told me that he once kidnapped her at her own house, tied her on a chair, and almost made her fly." Dice said.

"Yeah he did." Henry said.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but Cat and I have to go." Sam said.

"Dice you going with them?" Piper said.

"No I drove I'll go back on Sunday." Dice said.

"Well bye you guys." Sam said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"See ya." Henry said.

"Later." Jasper said.

"Bye." Charlotte said.

"Bye." Piper said.

"See ya." Ray said.

"Goodbye." Schwoz said.

"What words to active the tube?" Sam said.

"Say up the tube." Charlotte said.

"Up the tube." Sam & Cat said.

(The tubes sucks them out)

Chapter 11

"Nona we're home." Cat said.

"Did you guys have fun?" Nona said.

"Yeah. Dice ended up getting kidnapped by this weird person named Dr. Minyak, but Sam kicked his butt." Cat said.

"Really?" Nona said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Is Dice back?" Nona said.

"No he's staying there until Sunday." Cat said.

"Why?" Nona said.

"To spend more time with his girlfriend. Plus he has his license." Sam said.

"Oh okay. How long has he had a girlfriend?" Nona said.

"I don't know. A few months." Sam said.

"Dang." Nona said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Nona said.

"I don't know. So how'd it go with Murf?" Sam said.

"Alright. I had to take him out a few times to go to the bathroom." Nona said.

"But other than that, it was good?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Nona said.

(Murf bleats)

"Well I'm going to head back to Elderly Acres. Bye Sam. Bye Cat. Have a nice rest of the day." Nona said.

"Bye Nona." Cat said.

"Bye." Sam said.

"Sam did you happen to squeeze Minyak's shoulders?" Cat said.

"Yeah and Nurse Cohort. But I only used the butter sock on Minyak." Sam said.

"Well good job on that. I know I wasn't there but good job." Cat said.

"Thank you." Sam said.

(Cat's phone dings)

"Robbie just asked me if he wants me to come to Nozu." Cat said.

"Go ahead. I'm going to take a bath." Sam said.

"Kay Kay. I'll bring you back spicy tuna balls." Cat said.

"Okay. Have fun." Sam said.

"I will. See ya." Cat said.

"See ya." Sam said as she heads to the bathroom.

Chapter 12

(At the Swellview Prison)

"Dang it. I can't believe I got arrested again." Dr. Minyak said.

"Why are you surprised? Every time you try to get revenge on Captain Man and Kid Danger, you always fail." Nurse Cohort said.

"You don't need to rub it in." Dr. Minyak said.

"Hey could you keep it down in there. I'm trying to sleep." Jeff (the stupidest criminal ever) said.

"Sorry Jeff." Dr. Minyak said.

"It's fine." Jeff said.

"I'm going to get revenge on Captain Man and Kid Danger and on that kid who has great hair." Dr. Minyak said.

"How are you going to do that without failing?" Nurse Cohort said.

"I don't know." Dr. Minyak said.

"What are we going to do now?" Nurse Cohort said.

"Eh, I'm going to sleep." Dr. Minyak said.

"Okay." Nurse Cohort said.

"Goodnight." Dr. Minyak said.

"Night." Nurse Cohort said.

"Goodnight." Jeff said.


End file.
